


Sparkle like Bowie

by Fallenstar126



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Don't question me - Freeform, Frank has an obsession, M/M, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had three things he was absolutely certain of: 1. Vampires existed somewhere. 2. He was going to find one and 3. It was going to be fucking amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle like Bowie

Frank Iero had an obsession. Well, he had many obsessions, such as the Misfits, his guitar, and Halloween. But this, this was different. He could tell no one about this. 

Frank /loved/ Twilight. Loved everything about it. Loved it so much he moved from his dads house in California to his moms, who lived in Jersey, in a shady neighborhood. 

He had a better chance of finding a vampire there anyway.

Sitting with his small dogwood tree in his lap, music blaring through his headphones, his dad attempted to talk to him, but he just ignored him. He was too busy listening to the soundtrack of the best movie in existence. 

His father indulged him in his obsessions, buying him hardcovers of all the books, and posters that covered most of his walls back home. He had even managed to score a midnight screening of three of the movies, which were literally the best nights of Franks life.

Of course, there was only so far a father could go. "Are you really going to your mothers because of this stupid movie?"

Frank gasped sharply, hand flying to his chest as he pulled his headphones out of his ear. "How dare you! Twilight is the best movie I've ever seen- besides the Nightmare before Christmas, of course, and it's not just a movie! It's one of the best book series I've ever read, including Harry Potter." His father rolled his eyes, and Frank returned to his music. He wouldn't have to deal with this much longer.

He didn't have any trouble at the airport, and was soon walking into the house he would be spending at least the next year in. If he didn't find a vampire by then, he would call his dad to bring him home. The trip would be drawn up to a failure and he would move on to the next town in hopes of finding his Edward Cullen.

That was supposed to sound less awkward than it did. At least he wasn't talking out loud. 

His room was small, with just enough room for a bed and a desk, on which his computer sat, next to a pile of his hardcover Twilight books. He shoved his box of posters into the closet for now, before hanging out with his mom for a bit. He hadn't seen her in years, and no matter how obsessed he was with vampires, he wasn't an asshole that ran out on his mom without even hanging out for one night.

They ordered pizza for dinner, and a dude about Franks age with a kick-ass fro delivered it about a half out later. Frank paid, because really, he felt kind of bad for pushing himself onto his mom for the next year, and the least he could do was pay twenty bucks for a pizza.

"You're not Mrs. Iero." Said the pizza guy, and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"No, no I'm not." He agreed after a minute, taking the pizza from him. 

"Sorry, it's just that I'm used to seeing Mrs. Iero when I deliver pizza here. Did she move or something?" The guy asked, and Frank was a little freaked out by how well this dude seemed to know his mom, but then again, it was a small neighborhood. 

"Uh, no. I'm her son, I'm going to be living here for a year..." He replied, handing afro-guy a twenty. 

"Oh, okay. I'm Ray, by the way."

"Frank. I'm gonna go eat now..." Frank began closing the door, and Ray nodded, and turned away, going back to his car. He didn't /look/ like a vampire, so Frank really didn't have any reason to see him again, and checked him off his small list of people to hang out with. Though, he had been wearing a Misfits pin on his hat. 

Maybe he would hang out with Ray to see if he had any vampire friends. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.

The next day was his first day at his new school, and his first class was art, which no, he didn't excel at, but it seemed pretty easy.

It was just lines in the right places, wasn't it?  
He walked into the room, and sat down in the first empty seat he found, which happened to be in the front, to the left side. He was near the door, at least.

Frank only got a few minutes of rest when he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "You're in my seat."

"There's plenty of other seats, buddy." Frank was in the middle of replying, looking up as he did so, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the guys face.

And okay, maybe he didn't have the Edward Cullen haircut or body, but fuck him sideways if this guy wasn't a vampire. He had pale skin, and his eyes seemed to be burning into Franks face as he stared him down, and he was pretty sure he could see some traces of eyeliner on the bottom of this guys eyes, which had greasy black hair hanging over them, obscuring his view, but he didn't seem to care. 

And okay, yep, definitely on his hit list, even if this dude isn't a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was the product of listening to Vampire Money for three hours and telling Grace the origin story of the song in the middle of english class. Yes, this is what I did on my vacation. Yes, I have a fucked up mind. 
> 
> Also I would like to state that I haven't read Twilight in a long, long time, and that this story is completely unedited.
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
